User blog:PegasusMan/Infinite Love: Chapter 2 - The Heroes
<-- Previous chapter MUSIC LINK ---- 2- Mario wakes up on the wrong side of the bed. It’s late morning. How did he sleep so late? Mario calls for his little brother, Luigi. He comes in from outside, eager to know what’s up. Mari tells him that he had a dream about Count Bleck and Bowser teaming up to take over the world. “Whoa, bro,” Luigi says. “That can’t happen. After all, we just defeated Count Bleck!” It is true. They just defeated Count Bleck a few days ago. But most of all, Mario misses Tippi. And the robot Pixl Tiptron can’t replace her. “I miss her too, bro, but we have to move on. How about this? Wanna go to the Princess’s castle today? I hear that she’s having a cake party!” Mario agrees to go. When they arrive at Princess Peach’s castle, Toadsworth greets them. “Ah! Master Mario! We were expecting you! This way.” Mario and Luigi go to the Princess first. In her dining hall, she sits with a few other toads and Mimi, one of Count Bleck’s minions that became peaceful and good. “Would a few of you please move so Mario and Luigi can sit?” Peach politely asks. “Sure thing!” Says one of the toads. “Oh, yeah!” Says the other. Mario and Luigi take the toads’ seats. Once the Bros. eat a piece of cake, Peach explains to them what happened earlier that day. Mimi just sits and watches. She finally knows her manners! “Merlon mailed me today,” Peach begins. “He says to bring the gang to his house ASAP. Something about the Light Prognosticus having a missing page or something along those lines.” “Whoa!” Mario says. “So there’s more?” Mimi asks. “Can I help?” “Of course!” Peach says happily. “When Merlon said ‘bring the gang,’ he probably means everybody. O’Chunks, Nastasia, and you.” “Great!” Mimi says excitedly. After the cake party, around early noon, they get Bowser at the castle. “Okay, now what? I don’t get a day off?” Bowser asks with annoyance. “Merlon wants everyone at his house ASAP. No exceptions. At least, I don’t think so,” Peach says. “Well? What are we waiting for? Let’s go then! My Koopas are making celebratory Shroom Shakes back at my place!” Bowser says without patience. “We need to find O’Chunks and Nastasia. They’re coming too.” Mario jumps in the conversation. He says that O’Chunks is at Flipside and Nastasia is at Flopside. “Oh. Well, can you get Nastasia when we get to Flipside, Mario?” Peach asks. “Yeah!” He says. And with that said, he uses the Return Pipe. When they arrive at Flipside, they jump off the edge of Flipside Tower and land on the third floor of Flipside, where O’Chunks is. “Oy! What’re ya kids doin’ ‘ere?” “Merlon wants everybody at his house for an important message,” Peach says. “Merlon, ya say? Okay, but ya better make it fast!” He joins the group. They take the elevator down to Flipside’s second floor. Mario then leaves the group in search of Nastasia at Flopside. Mario takes the blue pipe next to Merluvlee’s Fortress as a shortcut to Flopside. Then, he goes to Flopside’s third floor via elevator, where he meets Nastasia. “Um, Mario? ‘K, this may sound a bit weird, but do you want to take me somewhere? I feel like you do,” says Nastasia. Mario explains that they need to visit Merlon for a message. “Why not just you four?” She asks. Mario says Merlon wants everybody there because we are ''all ''heroes now. Nastasia nods in agreement. “’K. After you.” And they take the blue pipe back to Flipside. The other heroes are already with Merlon by the time Mario returns with Nastasia. “Splendid!” Merlon says. “Now let’s begin. I’ve been receiving multiple reports of citizens telling me that extra pages that belong to some book are being seen around Flipside and Flopside. I just looked in the Light Prognosticus and there seems to be two pages missing at the end. Could you heroes help me look for them?” “Sure thing!” Peach, Luigi and Mimi say. “Only if it doesn’t take long!” Bowser and O’Chunks say. “I’m up for it!” Nastasia and Mario say. “Thank you! All of you! Let’s have Mario, Peach, O’Chunks and Nastasia look in Flopside. Luigi, Bowser, Mimi, and I will look in Flipside. We will meet back here at the end of the day whether you have a page or not. Good luck to you heroes!” And we disperse; the adventure for the missing pages starts. Next chapter [[User blog:PegasusMan/Infinite Love: Chapter 3 - Dockside|-->]] Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic